1. Field of the Application
The present application relates generally to a method for switching a keyboard, and more particularly, to a method for switching a touch keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
To keep up with the quick rhythm of modem people's life, various innovative handheld electronic devices that occupy less space and are easy to carry are being introduced. Taking a personal digital assistant (PDA) phone as an example, it not only has functions of the conventional communication devices, but also permits the user to draft files, receive/send emails, surf the internet, or use instant communication software through the internal Windows operating system. In other words, such handheld electronic devices can not only be used to make a call, but also provide various functions like a small-sized personal computer. Therefore, such devices have been indispensable for those who strive for efficiency for everything they are working on.
However, for the handheld electronic device that is required to be light, thin, short, and small, there is a strict limitation on the size of the device. If a display and a keyboard are incorporated into the device, the size of the display must be reduced. In order to provide a relatively large display in the limited space, a touch screen has recently been developed in which a keyboard is integrated into the touch screen as an input interface of the handheld electronic device. As such, the cost of the conventional keyboard and the area the conventional keyboard occupies are eliminated. In addition, when compared to the conventional keyboard, the operation of the touch keyboard is also advantageous in its simpleness and intuition. The user may choose to input characters on the display with stylus click or direct finger press.
To facilitate the user holding and operating the device, the shape of the handheld electronic device is typically configured to be rectangular and the equipped touch screen also includes long and short sides. When operating the touch screen, the user can operate with single hand or both hands based on the user's habits or needs. For example, when it is desired to input English characters, the user can hold the handheld electronic device in a landscape orientation and touch the English letter keyboard (e.g., English letter keyboard 100 shown in FIG. 1) displayed on the touch screen with both hands to speed up the English character input. On the other hand, when the user needs only to input common numerals, the user can hold the handheld electronic device in a portrait orientation and touch a numeric keyboard (e.g., the numeric keyboard 200 shown in FIG. 2) displayed on the touch screen with single hand to quickly input the numerals.
However, in the construction described above, the touch keyboard can only be displayed on a single side of the touch screen and the location of the touch keyboard cannot be varied based on the manner the user holds the handheld electronic device and the type of the touch keyboard needed. For example, when the handheld electronic device is disposed in the landscape orientation, if the user desires to change to operate the English letter keyboard to input English letters with single-hand (e.g., right-hand) operation, keys on a side opposite from the holding portion of the device cannot easily be pressed, thus making the operation inconvenient. As another example, when the user needs to change from the English letter input to a numeral input, the user must switch the touch keyboard to the numeric keyboard (e.g., the numeric keyboard 300 shown in FIG. 3) and operates the numeric keyboard to input numerals. However, to the user who desires to operate with single hand (e.g., right hand), the manner that the numeric keyboard is displayed on the long side of the touch screen may make the operation inconvenient because some keys (e.g., the key “1”) are located too far away.